


Help

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was not used to asking for help. He had always believed that a good warrior should be independent, and that while there was no shame in fighting alongside others in battle, one should be able to stand on one's own. </p><p>Prompt: help<br/>Characters: Thor/JARVIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "help" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Thor was not used to asking for help. He had always believed that a good warrior should be independent, and that while there was no shame in fighting alongside others in battle, one should be able to stand on one's own. There was also the fact that as Prince of Asgard, he did not need to ask for things, he could demand them, or receive them without doing anything. 

Being on Midgard however, meant acknowledging that there were things he did not know, that he did not understand, and that he could either choose to try to live in ignorance, a cowardly choice in his mind, or seek the knowledge that he needed. His teammates were most helpful in this regard. They did not criticize or disparage any lacks in awareness, but instead chose to assist him as best they could, patiently explaining any misunderstandings or unfamiliar terms, albeit with some slight teasing on occasion.

Thor greatly appreciated the support of his team, and the somewhat similar position their Captain was in. He enjoyed having a partner in many of his discoveries, someone for whom these things were as new to as himself. But the Captain at least had a basis for understanding, while there many things he had missed, he connected with the human world in a way that Thor did not, a way that Thor feared he never could.

It was not just a question of cultural or language differences, but one of perspective. His human teammates looked at the world differently, thought differently, in certain ways that Thor had a hard time reconciling. There were things that he held as part of his worldview that the others did not. Magic was not an uncommon experience, yet they always seemed to try to reconcile it with their science, to try to explain it away. They questioned, these humans, constantly searching for answers to this world, not accepting things as is. 

The god had never truly lacked for anything, never done without, until he was cast down. The humans' worry over food and money and resources was as puzzling to him as magic was to them. They seemed obsessed with time; as if in any moment it might run out, a concern baffling to an immortal. And while the team united in battle, Thor worried that their differing perspectives would at some point create a rift that could not be surpassed.

There was really only one person he could hope could assist him, who might be able to help him comprehend. So he turned to the one called JARVIS for answers. As Guardian of the Tower, he seemed all seeing and knowing, akin to his father's ravens. Despite not being human, he appeared to easily comprehend their behavior and motivations, often predicting their actions and needs. Thor was hesitant to approach, disliking the idea of revealing his confusion, but had come to the conclusion that if he truly wanted to live among human and understand them as one of their kind, then there was more shame in the avoidance than the asking for help.


End file.
